Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 January 2015
07:51 Mars, to czemu ja pracuję? x'D 07:51 A mi do stanika wrzucili śnieg... Nie było zbyt ciepło xD 07:51 Nowuś 07:51 Pniak nie wiem 07:51 Slowpoke 07:51 o/ 07:51 Pniak. 07:51 Pniak. 07:51 Jak nie Pniak to Kołek, jak nie Kołek to Korzonek. 07:52 Blog użytkownika:Crejzolkaa/Pikachu czas skasować to coś tylko zaśmieca wiki ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 07:52 dobry 07:52 o/ 07:52 Hayo O/ 07:52 hayo :D 07:52 chyba zacznę błogosławić Minecraft - tak bardzo jest on pomocy w nauce do Nauk o Ziemi xD 07:52 \o o/ 07:52 \o o/ 07:53 obsydian - skała wulkaniczna, magmowa 07:53 sry komputer mój tak bardzo ssie 07:53 wykłądowco, możesz mi podskoczyć (cigar) 07:53 *wykładowco 07:54 ... 07:54 Mars dasz mi swój komputer? 07:54 cisza... 07:54 *biją dzwony* 07:54 hej adam 07:54 Hai 07:54 hayo :D 07:54 Cześć 07:54 hej Eye 07:54 \o o/ 07:55 hayo :D 07:55 Lobo nadal jesteś tu administratorką? 07:55 hej Ser 07:55 o/ 07:55 biurokratką, tak (cigar) 07:55 Psychograf po co ci skoro jest do użytku intymnego 07:55 Lobo, nie umiem robić artykułu na MWS XD i ktoś musi mi robić infoboxa XD 07:55 To możesz mi pomóc? 07:55 lol EYe 07:55 siema Ser 07:55 Adam - to zerżnij od kogoś z infoboxa 07:55 Bronze III ;; 07:55 Mars, chce bo on ssie, poczebuje go ;-; 07:56 ._. 07:56 zbok 07:56 Lobo możesz mi pomóc w pewnej sprawie? 07:56 ja tak robiłam ze swoim (bp) 07:56 ŁaŁ Bronze III Kozak (cigar) 07:56 (jetpack) 07:56 w czym/ 07:56 ? 07:56 Lobo! 07:56 Hej! ^^ 07:56 hej Nowa 07:56 Bo chcę wstawić pastę, ale nie mogę. Wyskakuje jakiś error 07:56 Wywal słowa, które powinny być cenzurowane. 07:56 sprawdź, czy ocenzurowałeś wulgaryzmy 07:56 ukryte przekleństwa mogą być c: 07:56 jak to mówił Thegarden 07:56 Mars nie jestem zbokiem 07:57 bo filtr 4 wyłączyłam dawno temu 07:57 Kiedyś jak wpisywałem przekleństwa to było ok xD 07:57 to chociaż cenzuruj 07:57 Sorry, takie mamy filtry. x'D 07:57 Przygniotłam Hajs ogromną ścianą tekstu * xD 07:57 o/ 07:57 np. wstawiaj gwiazdki w słowa 07:57 Nie poznaję Lobo bez starego avka (TT) 07:57 hyhyhy 07:57 Thianne Interesujące .v. 07:57 "Kurna" to dla filtrów wiki przekleństwo? 07:58 Na to wygląda 07:58 a ja nie wchodzę ci na profil, bo znów...no...ugh D: 07:58 filmy polecacie? ;-; Nie wiem co obejrzeć 07:58 Lobo poradziłem sobie z reklamami xD 07:58 Adblock Opera xD 07:58 Ser (y) 07:58 MRHK-Thia ;_; 07:58 V for Vendetta. 07:58 Lobo & Ser xD 07:58 Wszystkie Batmany od Burtona. 07:58 Egzorcysta (bp) 07:58 LoboSir (cigar) 07:58 X-Menów. 07:58 Też wszystkich. 07:58 To co pinia mówił 07:58 MaRsHuK- źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Chcę zmienić przekleństwo na słowo "kurna", ale nie wiem czy wiki nie uzna tego za przekleństwo 07:58 Omen (bp) 07:59 Jak wykiwać klawisza 07:59 A Ferie mi się kończą... 07:59 dopiero azuważyłem że pod moim nickiem mogą być ukryte słowa MRHK d1 07:59 jak mogłem na to nie wpaść 07:59 xD 07:59 Pieniądze to nie wszystko xD 07:59 MARS 07:59 *zauważyłem 07:59 Rozmawialismy o tym kiedyś! 07:59 PAMIĘTAM! 07:59 Adam, mi sie zaczynająąą (fy) 08:00 Dzień dobry 08:00 o/ 08:00 Pinia 08:00 hej Xever 08:00 ale ja nie 08:00 (pf) 08:00 Eye chodź grać 08:00 xD 08:00 *turla się do Pini 08:00 ja mam 3 tygodnie wolnych od zajęć 08:00 Albo mi się wydaje, albo jakoś dużo tu osób 08:00 Chcesz mleczną milkę? 08:00 zwanych SESJĄ (numb) 08:00 Czy wam też Facebook nie działa? 08:00 nawet na niego nie wchodyiem ostatnio 08:01 kalwa mi sie pryestawila... 08:01 czy tylko ja myślę że Fb to odmużdzacz dla ludzi ? 08:01 i kotów 08:01 Serek-Mi działa .-. 08:01 ja wchodzę tylko teraz, przez siostry FB, by sprawdzać nowinki z mego roku 08:01 Mar - nie tylko ty 08:01 omg xD 08:01 ja nie mam FB 08:01 Mi nie działa 08:01 Nie wiem czemu 08:01 Mi się ostatnio wyłącza ciągle... Albo chat nie działa. ;-; 08:01 bo dla mnie to żydoksiążka (bp) 08:01 Weź nic mi nie mów o fb, nadal kisnę. x'D 08:02 Face=twarz 08:02 book=książka 08:02 Twarzowa książka ??? 08:02 brawo Scherlocku 08:02 d: 08:02 twarzoksiążka, dla spiskowców - żydoksiążka (bp) 08:02 EJ (sir) 08:02 Mordoksiąg. 08:02 zrobiłeś odkrycie roku 08:02 Piniacz XD 08:02 x3 pniacz 08:02 Nobel dla marsa! 08:03 Coś mnie ominęło? :V 08:03 Czy tylko dla mnie Arisaka brzmi dziwnie? o.o i zboczenie? o.ox2 08:03 Mordoksiąg pniacza cię ominął 08:03 A, dobra, tematy facebooka x'D 08:03 Jezó, czuję się jak przegryw na totalu... x'DDDD 08:03 Hajs- Czyli ok, po poprawieniu literówek mogę wstawiać? (bp) 08:03 Hajs, patrz ile mamy lajków. ;> 08:03 Tak ^^ 08:03 Tylko musisz te literówy poprawić x'D 08:03 Piniek, wiedzę <3 08:03 Adam - mi się syndrom Człowieka Wargi włącza i przekręcam słowo XD 08:04 Noworoczna co tak ścichłaś 08:04 o.O 08:04 hej Karu 08:04 hayo :D 08:04 \o o/ ave 08:04 Heyo 08:04 o/ 08:04 Hai 08:04 cześć 08:04 o/ 08:04 Hej O/ 08:04 Lobo, kogo jeszcze lubisz oprócz Undertakera? 08:04 Boże, Piniek, ale żałuj, że mojej siostry nie widziałeś x'D 08:04 Eugene :3 08:04 Omg, do tej pory cisnę z niej bekę xD 08:05 X-Pac :3 08:05 Edge 08:05 mmmm 08:05 Jj 08:05 a kogoś z teraźniejszych? 08:05 Jack Swagger mnie denerwował 08:05 Zaskakująco dużo osób tutaj siedzi w tym mody (sir) 08:05 Shawn Michaels, Macho Man Randy Savage... 08:05 z teraźniejszych? 08:05 tag 08:05 hm.... 08:05 Roman Reigns c: 08:05 No przekleństw już nie mam i nadal nic :/ 08:05 lel 08:05 Wade Barret (derp) 08:05 jest taki.... 08:06 ale także musisz te ukryte np: wymaCHUJE 08:06 Angielski (derp) 08:06 słowa gardena 08:06 i ten no.... 08:06 Dawno, dawno temu, kiedy Japończycy potrafili przejść Super Mario Bros. z ręką w tyłku i z zamkniętymi oczami, Nintendo zrobiło grę identyczną z poprzednią, ale milion razy trudniejszą i wydało ją pod nazwą Super Mario Bros 2. Kiedy jednak postanowili sprzedawać nowego Maria w Stanach, okazało się że nikt spoza Japonii nie potrafi jej przejść. Wzięli więc japońską grę Doki Doki Panic4, zamienili występujących w niej dzieciaka, sułtana i dwie arabskie prostytutki na Maria i jego znajomych i wydali poza Japonią jako Super Mario Bros 2. Co stało się z oryginalną dwójką? Jakiś czas później poprawiono jej grafikę, zmieniono nazwę na „Super Mario Bros: The lost levels” i wrzucono do składanki Super Mario All Stars. 08:06 (pf) 08:06 Dobra spadam, będę potem. :3 Pa. :* 08:06 \o 08:06 nerka 08:06 Bowser nie spamuj 08:06 nq 08:06 pa 08:06 to nie spam 08:06 to większa wiadomość 08:06 z wieloma literami 08:06 Chociaż w sumje 08:06 Sam już nie wi3m 08:07 Słownik 08:07 Adam - a Zeb Colter? xD 08:07 plz 08:07 To byo piękne :3 bow 08:03 Mordoksiąg pniacza cię ominął 08:03 A, dobra, tematy facebooka x'D 08:03 Jezó, czuję się jak przegryw na totalu... x'DDDD 08:03 Hajs- Czyli ok, po poprawieniu literówek mogę wstawiać? (bp) 08:03 Hajs, patrz ile mamy lajków. ;> 08:03 Tak ^^ 08:03 Tylko musisz te literówy poprawić x'D 08:03 Piniek, wiedzę <3 08:03 Adam - mi się syndrom Człowieka Wargi włącza i przekręcam słowo XD 08:04 Noworoczna co tak ścichłaś 08:04 o.O 08:04 hej Karu 08:04 hayo :D 08:04 \o o/ ave 08:04 Heyo 08:04 o/ 08:04 Hai 08:04 cześć 08:04 o/ 08:04 Hej O/ 08:04 Lobo, kogo jeszcze lubisz oprócz Undertakera? 08:04 Boże, Piniek, ale żałuj, że mojej siostry nie widziałeś x'D 08:04 Eugene :3 08:04 Omg, do tej pory cisnę z niej bekę xD 08:05 X-Pac :3 08:05 Edge 08:05 mmmm 08:05 Jj 08:05 a kogoś z teraźniejszych? 08:05 Jack Swagger mnie denerwował 08:05 Zaskakująco dużo osób tutaj siedzi w tym mody (sir) 08:05 Shawn Michaels, Macho Man Randy Savage... 08:05 z teraźniejszych? 08:05 tag 08:05 hm.... 08:05 Roman Reigns c: 08:05 No przekleństw już nie mam i nadal nic :/ 08:05 lel 08:05 Wade Barret (derp) 08:05 jest taki.... 08:06 ale także musisz te ukryte np: wymaCHUJE 08:06 Angielski (derp) 08:06 słowa gardena 08:06 i ten no.... 08:06 Dawno, dawno temu, kiedy Japończycy potrafili przejść Super Mario Bros. z ręką w tyłku i z zamkniętymi oczami, Nintendo zrobiło grę identyczną z poprzednią, ale milion razy trudniejszą i wydało ją pod nazwą Super Mario Bros 2. Kiedy jednak postanowili sprzedawać nowego Maria w Stanach, okazało się że nikt spoza Japonii nie potrafi jej przejść. Wzięli więc japońską grę Doki Doki Panic4, zamienili występujących w niej dzieciaka, sułtana i dwie arabskie prostytutki na Maria i jego znajomych i wydali poza Japonią jako Super Mario Bros 2. Co stało się z oryginalną dwójką? Jakiś czas później poprawiono jej grafikę, zmieniono nazwę na „Super Mario Bros: The lost levels” i wrzucono do składanki Super Mario All Stars. 08:06 (pf) 08:06 Dobra spadam, będę potem. :3 Pa. :* 08:06 \o 08:06 nerka 08:06 Bowser nie spamuj 08:06 nq 08:06 pa 08:06 to nie spam 08:06 to większa wiadomość 08:06 z wieloma literami 08:06 Chociaż w sumje 08:06 Sam już nie wi3m 08:07 Słownik 08:07 Adam - a Zeb Colter? xD 08:07 plz 08:07 To byo piękne :3 bow 08:07 uhh nie plz XD 08:07 ten wąąąs xD 08:07 mam z niego bekę xD 08:07 już bardziej Z(j)eb Colter pasuje o.o 08:07 Dolph Żyggler 08:07 Do kwadratu! 08:07 XD 08:07 I jak ja miałbym się pozbyć tych "ukrytych przekleństw" pani wiki?! Te filtry są do chrzanu 08:07 Adolph Zżygler :3 08:07 Yo loki 08:08 Pan obrażalski xD 08:08 Sheamus - Szajbus 08:08 Rudy Szajbus 08:08 Boł Pedallas :3 08:08 Sin Cara - Szyn Kara xD 08:08 \o o\ 08:08 bry 08:08 o/ 08:08 o/ 08:08 hej Komand 08:08 Rey MYSTERYo 08:08 hayo :D 08:09 Candy Norton :D 08:09 XD 08:09 Jezu xD 08:09 Wciąż nie wymyśliłem historii do swojej postaci xD 08:09 wwe ? 08:09 widziałam Ser 08:09 Mar - tak 08:09 Shołn Srałkels :I 08:09 nieee 08:09 ejczbikej 08:09 Ser - a nie powinno być SWR, a nie SMR? 08:09 Sting-Stink (derp) 08:10 Serek, ja już ci mówiłam (lf) 08:10 a xD 08:10 Fail xD 08:10 Mój błąd 08:10 ha, mam cię 08:10 Później poprawię 08:10 (lf) 08:10 +zapomniałeś w wrogach dopisać Roja 08:10 już wiesz, czemu 08:10 zwijam rysować, wpadne potem papadki 08:10 o/ 08:11 Heyo 08:11 Czy mi się zdaje, czy wiki traktuje słowo "dupa" jako przekleństwo? 08:11 nerka 08:11 hayo :D 08:11 pa 08:11 The Ascension - The HAJSenszyn (derp) 08:11 hej Kisiel 08:11 EJ, tak :V 08:11 Oo Jack (hi) 08:11 chyba 08:11 aaaaa 08:11 Siema Loki 08:11 kope lat 08:11 Hej Lobo ^^ 08:11 bry 08:11 Eyeless chyba tak bo dostałem kicka za przekleństwo 08:12 za słowo powyżej 08:12 http://imgur.com/19gLPJF 08:12 Bsod jest wszędzie. 08:12 Ej to jakie słowa są liczone jako przekleństwo, a jakie nie? 08:13 http://imgur.com/19gLPJF Nawet tu 08:13 ;-; 08:13 ja będę znikać, dalej się uczyć skał .v. 08:13 Bo więcej przekleństw nie widzę 08:13 http://imgur.com/HjJKXKd tfu* 08:13 geografia? 08:13 Samotna Skała Dwa Tysiące? .-. 08:14 Wprowadzenie do Nauk o Ziemi 08:14 chyba pobłogosławię Minecraft 08:07 uhh nie plz XD 08:07 ten wąąąs xD 08:07 mam z niego bekę xD 08:07 już bardziej Z(j)eb Colter pasuje o.o 08:07 Dolph Żyggler 08:07 Do kwadratu! 08:07 XD 08:07 I jak ja miałbym się pozbyć tych "ukrytych przekleństw" pani wiki?! Te filtry są do chrzanu 08:07 Adolph Zżygler :3 08:07 Yo loki 08:08 Pan obrażalski xD 08:08 Sheamus - Szajbus 08:08 Rudy Szajbus 08:08 Boł Pedallas :3 08:08 Sin Cara - Szyn Kara xD 08:08 \o o\ 08:08 bry 08:08 o/ 08:08 o/ 08:08 hej Komand 08:08 Rey MYSTERYo 08:08 hayo :D 08:09 Candy Norton :D 08:09 XD 08:09 Jezu xD 08:09 Wciąż nie wymyśliłem historii do swojej postaci xD 08:09 wwe ? 08:09 widziałam Ser 08:09 Mar - tak 08:09 Shołn Srałkels :I 08:09 nieee 08:09 ejczbikej 08:09 Ser - a nie powinno być SWR, a nie SMR? 08:09 Sting-Stink (derp) 08:10 Serek, ja już ci mówiłam (lf) 08:10 a xD 08:10 Fail xD 08:10 Mój błąd 08:10 ha, mam cię 08:10 Później poprawię 08:10 (lf) 08:10 +zapomniałeś w wrogach dopisać Roja 08:10 już wiesz, czemu 08:10 zwijam rysować, wpadne potem papadki 08:10 o/ 08:11 Heyo 08:11 Czy mi się zdaje, czy wiki traktuje słowo "dupa" jako przekleństwo? 08:11 nerka 08:11 hayo :D 08:11 pa 08:11 The Ascension - The HAJSenszyn (derp) 08:11 hej Kisiel 08:11 EJ, tak :V 08:11 Oo Jack (hi) 08:11 chyba 08:11 aaaaa 08:11 Siema Loki 08:11 kope lat 08:11 Hej Lobo ^^ 08:11 bry 08:11 Eyeless chyba tak bo dostałem kicka za przekleństwo 08:12 za słowo powyżej 08:12 http://imgur.com/19gLPJF 08:12 Bsod jest wszędzie. 08:12 Ej to jakie słowa są liczone jako przekleństwo, a jakie nie? 08:13 http://imgur.com/19gLPJF Nawet tu 08:13 ;-; 08:13 ja będę znikać, dalej się uczyć skał .v. 08:13 Bo więcej przekleństw nie widzę 08:13 http://imgur.com/HjJKXKd tfu* 08:13 geografia? 08:13 Samotna Skała Dwa Tysiące? .-. 08:14 Wprowadzenie do Nauk o Ziemi 08:14 chyba pobłogosławię Minecraft 08:14 Lece 08:14 xD 08:14 Nerka 08:14 Lel 08:14 nerka 08:14 obsydian - skała magmowa, wulkaniczna 08:14 wykładowco, możesz mi podskoczyć (cigar) 08:14 Daaaaamn 08:14 teraz napewno zaliczysz (derp) 08:15 1 cz., jeszcze jest druga xD 08:15 ... 08:15 Znikam bo youtube czeka (jetpack) o/ 08:15 dooobraaa... powinno się już udać, bo żadnych przekleństw już nie widzę 08:15 (BB) 08:15 Heyo 08:15 o/ 08:15 ja też znikam się uczyć 08:15 Kuro. (lf) 08:15 pa 08:15 Pierwsza (All!) 08:15 hej 08:15 hayo :D 08:15 \o 10:20 Arek? ^-^ 10:20 Artur. 10:20 (derp) 10:20 tak pięknie wytłumaczyłeś że nie ogarnełem (mindblow) 10:20 Myślałam już ze arnold 10:20 xD 10:20 Ja wiem wszystko (derp) *odchodzi od okna Aracza* 10:20 Artur Cz. 10:20 boze jak w w11 10:21 Noworoczna kłamie nie bój się APACZ nie stała pod oknem c: 10:21 wiem o ją widze 10:21 Jest ktoś chętny do egzorycyzmów? 10:21 o/ 10:21 ja 10:21 o/ 10:21 jo tyż 10:21 o/ 10:21 Super wyegzorcyzmujcie mi klawiaturę bo się co chwilę zacina i wyłącza 10:21 o/ 10:21 Mars, chyba się boję :c 10:21 * MaRsHuK owija kocykiem Nową 10:21 Hej Karu 10:22 nie bój się to tylko ja 10:22 c: 10:22 10:22 za oknem 10:22 marzne 10:22 O BORZE 10:22 JESTEŚ BRZOZĄ?! 10:22 (facepalm) 10:22 Jak mogłeś (tt) 10:22 tag 10:22 pancerną 10:23 skończyłem rysować atomówki XD 10:23 W przeciwieństwie do brzozy nie jestem rzeczą martwą 10:23 nie stop 10:23 mylę się 10:23 Aracz 10:23 I reszta 10:23 Czy zgadzacie się by Hajs była chatmodem? 10:23 Drzewo żyje 10:24 jawohl 10:24 se Ke Oa 10:25 A reszta? 10:23 W przeciwieństwie do brzozy nie jestem rzeczą martwą 10:23 nie stop 10:23 mylę się 10:23 Aracz 10:23 I reszta 10:23 Czy zgadzacie się by Hajs była chatmodem? 10:23 Drzewo żyje 10:24 jawohl 10:24 se Ke Oa 10:25 A reszta? 10:26 Cześć Lobo. 10:26 o i jest głóna szefowa 10:26 witam 10:26 zaiste 10:26 hey (bb) 10:26 hayo 10:26 o/ 10:27 widzę, że przyszłam w porę 10:27 Gut iwynink 10:27 Tag ale wszyscy zamilkli :-; umarli po TYM pytaniu 10:27 myślałam, że się jeszcze natknę na Thię 10:28 Nawet na GG ni odpisuje. 10:28 Pewnie śpi. 10:28 Miau 10:28 meof 10:28 miauuu 10:28 Mam miziowe włosy :c 10:29 Śmerć i zniszczenie. 10:29 Takie mięciutkie i gładkie jak sierść kota :c 10:29 * MaRsHuK mizia włosy Noworocznej 10:29 a nie to kot 10:29 Jestem za! 10:29 Moje włosy przypominają siano O_O 10:29 obojętnie ale ostatecznie jestem na tag 10:29 Tzn. Popieram to, żeby Hajsik została moderatorem 10:30 Dwieście sześćdziesiąt złoty. 10:30 TO i tak dwieście sześćdziesiąt złotych mi brakuje. 10:30 (huh) 10:30 Hyymmm. 10:30 Na co? 10:30 Na razie to odraczamy 10:31 W ogóle jak proszę jakąś dziewczynę, żeby mi przed wuefem zrobiła warkocza to się później wszystkie rozczulają nad tym jak bardzo miękkie mam włosy :c 10:31 jak swoje włosy 10:31 z papieru 10:31 Bo je myjesz ._. ? 10:31 10:31 Bez obrazy twoich koleżanek 10:32 Mars 10:32 Inne myją i mają włosy jak siano 10:32 A ja mam krótkie włosy (bardzo) i jest mi z tym dobrze. 10:32 ja myje włosy i mi wypadają 10:32 Jestem jedną z nich! 10:33 Dzisiaj wychodzę z sauny, wszyscy mają totalnie mokre włosy. 10:33 A ja takie: hahahaha. 10:33 A ja mam do łopatek 10:33 Le bardzo interesujące tematy na creepypasta wiki 10:33 Nie żebym się chwaliła czy coś ale ja mam do pasa 10:33 btw jest gdzies creepypasta o włosach 10:33 Aracz, tak samo jak ja z kuzynką, jej się ferie kończą, mi zaczynają. Moja reakcja: Ha, ha, haha, ha. 10:33 ja mam grzywe ;-; 10:34 Jestem twoją kuzynkąO_O 10:34 NATKA?! 10:34 IĆ SOBIE STONT D: 10:34 A nie to nie ja 10:34 Krótkie ciemne blond włosy. Tłuszczą się co 2 dni .-. 10:34 Ja nie natka 10:34 Mars, każde włosy tłuszczą się co 2 dni lel 10:34 true 10:35 Mi się ferie kończą. 10:35 Jutro ostatni dzień. 10:35 Nowa nie prawda bo tylko moje ._. 10:35 Ale niczego nie żałuję :P 10:35 Mars, moje też 10:36 jeszcze tydzień i 9 luty do szkoły wysłuchiwać jak to my sie nie uczymy ;\ 10:36 nie uśmiecha mi się to 10:36 Miau 10:36 ja mam 3 tygodnie wolnego od zajęć.....SESJA (numb) 10:36 a tam, w każdej szkole tak mówią 10:37 Nowa kotek <3 10:37 My zaraz po feriach bd miec sprawdzian 10:37 Ja w drugim albo trzecim tygodniu po feriach mam mieć egzaminy próbne. 10:38 Jednym słowem ZUO 10:38 jestem kotkiem mruu 10:38 * Sajko6622 głaszcze Noworoczną pod pyszczkiem 10:39 * MaRsHuK grilluje kórlika 10:39 * Noworoczna mruczy 10:39 Nowa jakie pijesz mleczko? 10:39 kakaowe 10:40 * MaRsHuK je kórlika 10:40 *nalewa mleczko kakaowe do miseczki dla Nowej* 10:40 * Sajko6622 zagasza perfidnie grilla 10:40 dobry ale czemu tak mało posypki z Noworosznej 10:40 Moje wlosy pachna tak milo 10:41 * Sajko6622 niucha włosy 10:41 Czuje sie otoczona takim gęstym przyjemnym zapachem 10:41 * Sajko6622 pada bez życia 10:41 (qq) 10:41 * MaRsHuK paczy przez okno na Nową 10:41 *reanimuje sajko* 10:41 *przelewa mleko do szklanki 10:41 Dzieki Psycho ^^ 10:42 * MaRsHuK paczy jak przelewa mleko do szklanki xD 10:42 do usług ;) 10:42 ZW 10:42 uratowałem ją! zaraz wróci! 10:42 Noworoczna ;_; 10:42 *ziewa jak jej kot* 10:43 Czo? 10:43 prawie wszyscy są afk 10:43 (numb) 10:43 umarli ? 10:43 :c 10:43 (jetpack) 10:43 nothing to do here 10:43 Nie wiem :c 10:43 \o 10:43 ja znikam 10:43 ::V 10:43 (tt) 10:43 nerka 10:43 Ta da dam. 10:43 doktor Patryś wkracza do akcji! 10:43 jutro dalsze nauki 10:43 pa 2015 01 31